Bersama Waktu, Awan, dan Hujan
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Banyak yang bilang kalau Ichigo adalah laki-laki yang jauh dari kata romantis. Sebab ajakan kencannya bukanlah ke padang bunga, Karakura Land atau tempat romantis sejenisnya. "Aku ingin kau bertemu ibuku." Namun saat Ichigo bilang begitu, Orihime menangis seolah itu adalah kalimat paling romantis yang pernah dituturkan sang Kurosaki./ IchigoOrihime, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!—RnR?


**Disclaimer:**** Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo  
><strong>**Warning:**

"**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!"** Ayo kita pergunakan baik istilah ffn yg terkenal ini.  
><strong>TIDAK SUKA<strong> (benci, ill feel, sampe sakit mata) dengan **PAIR**-nya, lebih baik **JANGAN DIBACA**

**.**

**Catatan:** ingin menambah sedikit "warna" di arsip fandom ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bersama Waktu, Awan, dan Hujan<strong>

**.**

_(Ichigo Kurosaki & Orihime Inoue)_

* * *

><p>Waktu bergulir tanpa hambatan.<p>

Namun, Orihime Inoue tetap berada di sana. Di bangku kayu beratap rimbunan daun. Duduk tenang sambil memangku genggaman tangan.

Demi menunggu**nya**.

.

.

Waktu bergulir tanpa hambatan.

Namun, Ichigo Kurosaki tetap mengerahkan kaki panjangnya sekuat tenaga. Di jalan trotoar yang padat akan pepohonan yang merapat di pinggirnya. Tidak jarang menabrak mereka yang berselisih jalan.

Demi menemui**nya**_._

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo tahu, ia adalah laki-laki terpayah. Siapa pria yang baru mengajak kekasihnya kencan setelah tiga tahun mereka pacaran?<em>

_Namun, menjumpai reaksi Orihime yang kala itu tersenyum lembut; Ichigo pun tahu, ia adalah laki-laki paling beruntung di muka bumi._

* * *

><p>Pelan, awan gelap berarak. Cuaca berubah mendung.<p>

Menengadah, Orihime menengok langit. Paras khawatir terpeta jelas di rautnya. Bukan, bukan dirinya yang ia cemaskan (meski tidak bawa payung), tapi **orang** yang ditunggunya.

.

.

Pelan, awan gelap berarak. Cuaca berubah mendung.

Mendongak, Ichigo menyempatkan membesut langit. Di sela-sela muka bermandi keringat, wajahnya berkerut cemas. Bukan, bukan dirinya yang ia pedulikan, tapi **orang** yang tidak sabar ingin ditemuinya.

* * *

><p><em>Banyak yang bilang pada Orihime kalau Ichigo adalah laki-laki yang jauh dari kata romantis. Karena ajakan kencan pria itu bukanlah ke padang bunga, Karakura Land atau tempat romantis sejenisnya.<em>

_Namun, saat Ichigo bilang, "Aku ingin kau bertemu ibuku." Air mata Orihime menetes haru. Seolah itu adalah kalimat paling romantis yang pernah dituturkan sang Kurosaki._

* * *

><p>Milyaran buliran air jatuh menghujam. Hujan turun dengan deras.<p>

Biar begitu, payung merah menaungi Orihime yang berlindung di bawahnya. Bersama bocah perempuan, yang dengan senang hati berbagi. Berjongkok berdua di bawah pohon, mereka menjulurkan tangan ke depan, menyentuh butiran air yang berjatuhan di tepi payung.

Dalam proses itu, Orihime berdoa, 'Semoga **dia** tidak kehujanan'.

.

.

Milyaran buliran air jatuh menghujam. Hujan turun dengan deras.

Biar begitu, Ichigo terus berlari tanpa mau acuh hadangan alam. Bersama angin kuat dan kilat yang menyambar, kaki dibawanya berderap tanpa lelah. Meski di ujung tikungan, ia tersandung dan wajah menabrak keras aspal jalan.

Dalam rintihan sakit, Ichigo masih berharap, 'Semoga **dia** tidak kebasahan'.

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo yakin, ia adalah laki-laki paling sial. Sudah lupa dompet, ia pun lupa lencana Shinigami penggantinya.<em>

_Maka, saat Hollow mengusik hari kencannya, ia harus menelan mentah-mentah harga diri untuk menyerahkan pembasmian Hollow pada Ishida sambil mendengarkan ledekan menjengkelkan sang Quincy._

* * *

><p>Hujan reda. Matahari mencoba menelusup di sela-sela awan kelabu.<p>

Si bocah perempuan menutup payung besarnya. Ia berdiri lalu memutuskan pamit untuk pulang ke rumah. Orihime membalas dengan senyum terima kasih.

Melambaikan tangan pada si bocah yang berlari ke luar taman, ia menghampiri bangku, membersihkan dari daun dan air hujan. Biarpun masih basah, ia memilih menghempaskan bokongnya di sana dan lanjut menanti.

Namun, itu tidak begitu lama saat sepasang mata kelabunya mendapati **dia** yang ia tunggu.

.

.

Hujan reda. Matahari mencoba menelusup di sela-sela awan kelabu.

Bukannya berhenti, laju kaki Ichigo makin cepat. Terlebih ia tahu tinggal satu belokan yang ia tempuh untuk tiba di lokasi yang dituju.

Menikung, ia hampir saja menabrak bocah perempuan yang berpapasan. Berseru maaf, yang dibalas oleh gerutuan si bocah, ia lanjut berlari.

Namun, itu tidak begitu lama saat sepasang mata coklat madunya menjumpai **dia** yang hendak ia temui.

* * *

><p><em>Orihime mendengar dari Tatsuki kalau Ichigo itu sangat suka telat. Jarang datang ke sekolah atau kampus tepat waktu hanyalah satu dari banyak contoh yang bisa kawannya itu sebutkan.<em>

_Namun, Orihime tidak acuh pada wanti-wanti Tatsuki. Karena mau cepat ataupun lambat, Orihime akan tetap menunggu Ichigo._

* * *

><p>Orihime berdiri dari bangku; Ichigo berhenti di mulut gerbang taman.<p>

Berjarak tujuh langkah saja, Orihime berniat lari menghampiri, namun mendadak saja itu urung.

Ichigo yang _ngos-ngosan_, Ichigo yang bermandi peluh, Ichigo yang basah kuyup, Ichigo yang memar di pelipis; mengangkat tangan sambil bertutur, "Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama ya … Orihime."

Jangan lupa, Ichigo yang _nyengir_ santai.

Orihime menutup mata, menundukkan wajah, dan meneteskan air mata … haru.

* * *

><p><em>Laki-laki payah, tidak romantis, suka kena sial, dan tidak tepat waktu.<em>

_Namun di mata Orihime, semua itu adalah kelebihan yang menyempurnakan sosok sederhana Ichigo Kurosaki._

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Ray Kousen7**

**12 November 2014**


End file.
